Stolen
by MayMaple
Summary: This is a one-shot about May and Drew inspired by the song Stolen from Dashboard Confidential. Contestshipping.


Hi hi this is a story about Drew and May on graduation dance :D I don't own Pokemon nor the song .

I hope you'll enjoy it and have a nice day :D

And on to the story:

* * *

><p>Dasboard Confessional –Stolen<p>

Today the Pokemon academy has graduation dance/party. May was very excited, waiting for her date, wearing a strapless red dress which stopped above her knees, black high heels and a small black purse. Soon a tall man with green hair and emerald eyes, wearing a black frock, a white button-up shirt underneath it, a green tie, black trousers and black snickers, came behind her.

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked her.

May jumped and turned around "Ah…just my date. He's running late."

"But he's here now, isn't he?" Drew flicked his green bangs and smirked.

May shook her head "No, I believe not."

"Drew's eyes widened "What?"

"Um yeah, have you seen someone with emerald eyes and green hair, who's very stuck up and full of himself?" May grinned.

Drew frowned "I'm not stuck up and full of myself."

"Oh sorry, you're just full of yourself." May joked.

"That's not funny." Drew pouted.

"Aw, you're cute when you pout." May blushed slightly.

Drew smirked "Oh really? So do you think I'm handsome?"

May faked looking on imaginary wrist hour "Oh, look at the time. We have to go, besides Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul are saving us a seat."

They went in and found their friends. 'Fine, but we're not finished yet, May.' Drew toughed and smirked.

"Finally, you two! It's just about to start." Misty wearing a dark blue dress frowned.

May grinned sheepishly "Sorry, someone here took his time."

"Sorry, it takes time to be as good looking as me." Drew flicked his green bangs.

"So… it took you 5 minutes, yet you were late?" Dawn grinned.

May high fived Dawn and laughed as Drew groaned.

"Can you sit down already? I can't see." Paul said seriously as ever.

They took their seat next to each other as the principal started his speech.

"…and have a good time." Is everything what May heard, too focused on her date beside her.

Fast music started to play and girls all jumped out of their seats and literally ran to the dance floor to dance as the guys staid in their seats and talked with each other.

Mr. Saksobeat, Africain, Tonight, Club can't handle me now and a few other song May danced through like crazy and then she went back to her seat. In front of her, her favorite alcohol drink and strawberry cream cake were placed on her plate and glass. She smiled and looked around for Drew but he was nowhere to be found.

May looked at Ash, who was stuffing himself with chocolate cakes "Um Ash, have you seen Drew anywhere?"

Ash shook his head "No, maybe he went to the bathroom."

'Ah Ash is no help. He's just stuffing himself with cakes.' She stood up, picked her drink and walked away. She saw a balcony door and headed there 'At least I'll have a quick breeze, if he's not there.'

She opened the door and went to the railing. She put down her drink down and looked up at the stars. No sound of Drew here.

"Beautiful, isn't it." She heard someone whispered to her ear.

"You'll have to stop doing that Drew, because if that happens again I won't hesitate to punch or kick you or whoever would be behind me." She smiled.

"Fine then, I'll take that risk." He said quietly, still behind her. He slowly put his hand around her and May slightly blushed. He turned her around and locked his emerald eyes with Mays sapphire ones. A slow song started to play. Drew grabbed her left hand and put his right palm on her hip. They slowly danced to the song on the balcony.

"You look beautiful May." He smiled and handed her a thornless, red rose of nowhere in particular and tucked it behind her ear.

"May smiled "Thank you, Drew. About earlier, you asking me, if I think you're hansome… yes Drew, you are handsome."

"May you have stolen my heart." He whispered and hugged her, still slowly moving to the beat. Soon the song went a bit faster and Drew spun May around. He was watched her spin around in her heals and soon again she was in his embrace once again. He lifted her face and leaned in for a kiss with half-lidded eyes. May shut her eyes and waited for their union. He kissed her lips softly. It was the best feeling May and Drew have ever felt. Their kiss deepened and hardened. Drew licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. May obliged and locked their tongues together.

They parted away for a breath and looked in each other eyes.

"I love you, May." Drew leaned on her forehead.

May smiled "I love you too, Drew." And moved again to another song.

Meanwhile at the table Ash was still eating cakes. He noticed a strawberry one "Ooh, lookey here, what I have found."

He just wanted to reach over for it, when Misty grabbed him by his ear "No you won't. That cake doesn't belong to you. Come on Ash move your lazy butt." And she dragged him to the dance floor, joining Paul and Dawn.

* * *

><p>Thank you thank you :D if you lasted till the end xD If you want you can leave a comment.<p> 


End file.
